elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corprus Cure
Corprus Cure is the eighth quest in the main questline of , after Sixth House Base. Objectives *Return and talk to Caius for a possible corprus cure. *Travel to Tel Fyr, give Divayth Fyr the Dwemer artifact, and speak with him further. *Retrieve the Dwemer Boots of Flying from Yagrum Bagarn in the Corprusarium. (Do not kill anyone.) *Return to Divayth and trade the boots for the potion. Walkthrough Corprus: The Divine Disease After destroying the Gnaar Mok's Sixth House base on Ilunibi, Nerevarine has been tainted with corprus, the terrible disease that Dagoth Ur spread around Vvardenfell. While diseased, the disposition of the characters will drop as they fear corprus. This may cause problems when high disposition is needed. Cross through land and go to Balmora, where there is a boat in Gnaar Mok which can transport Nerevarine to Khuul. From there, take a Silt Strider to Ald'ruhn and another one to Balmora. In the Hlaalu city, go to Spymaster Caius Cosades and inform him about the disease. The Spymaster will be very preoccupied with Nerevarine's condition. The Spymaster knows Fast Eddie, a former Telvanni, who said that Divayth Fyr, an old and wise Telvanni wizard, currently studies the disease and maybe he can help Nerevarine. Caius will give a Dwemer artifact to Nerevarine, in order to gain the wizard's sympathy. The Spymaster will give 1000 drakes and Levitation potions too, for Telvanni Towers require them. A 4000 Year Old Wizard The new objective is Tel Fyr, Divayth's Tower, the place is next to Sadrith Mora, in Azura's Coast. The fastest way to get there is the Mages Guild's teleporter to Sadrith Mora, or alternatively using the Silt Strider and boat services to reach the city. Cross the archipelago to the southwest until Tel Fyr appears. Inside the tower, go right and enter the Hall of Fyr. There is a traditional Telvanni hole in the roof, use the Levitate potion or spell to climb and reach the second floor. Divayth Fyr is standing next to an open book, gain his disposition giving him the Dwemer artifact. Divayth Fyr knows much about the divine disease and will offer a potion that may cure corprus or kill the Nerevarine. The wizard will only give the potion if the Nerevarine does a task for him; he wants the Dwemer Boots of Flying from Yagrum Bagarn, one of his corprus victims who he houses in Corprusarium. Corprusarium Go back to Onyx Hall and find the way to Corprusarium, the Argonian guard Vistha-Kai will advise to not harm the inmates. Take caution in Corprusarium, as corprus monsters can be aggressive. Yagrum Bagarn is standing in a spider-machine which resembles the Centurion Spiders next to Uupse Fyr, one of Divayth's daughters. Surprisingly, Yagrum Bagarn is a Dwemer, he is the last of his race alive and was tainted with corprus in the Red Mountain. The Cure Yagrum will give the Dwemer Boots of Flying. Go back to Divayth Fyr and give him the boots, and he will gladly hand over the potion, but with one condition: the Nerevarine has to drink the potion in front of him. The potion will cure the Ccrprus disease or kill the Nerevarine. Drink the potion when ready. After drinking the potion, the corprus is not cured, but all the negative effects of the disease are lost. Divayth Fyr says he never wanted to cure the Nerevarine of corprus, as they are meant to have corprus and immunity to other diseases. Return to Spymaster Cosades for his last order. Journal de:Heilung für Corprus ru:Исцеление от корпруса fr:Un remède contre la peste